


Not Yet

by radonna



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bedsharing, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Fluff, I think it is, M/M, is this the first fic for this pairing?, nyukyu, so i guess you can call me the president of the nyukyu club thank you very much, soft, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radonna/pseuds/radonna
Summary: Changmin just wants to love Chanhee.





	Not Yet

“Hey,” Changmin says softly, brushing the hair out of Chanhee’s face. He’s still half asleep, mumbling something under his breath that Changmin can’t make out, and he’s precious.

“Hey, hey,” He says again in a sing-song voice, “It’s time to get up, sleepyhead.”

Chanhee’s eyes shut tighter as a reflex and he furrows his eyebrows, curling in on himself and further into Changmin’s chest instead of listening to him. Changmin knows he can hear him laugh, and he’s not quiet about it. That earns him a muffled, “Shhh,” in protest, as well as a, “It’s not time to get up.”

Changmin can’t stop smiling as Chanhee struggles to snuggle closer to him, wrapping his arms around his torso possessively and grumbling, “Still dark out.”

“It’s still dark out because you’ve practically shoved your face into my armpit and your eyes are still closed. If you’d scoot back and take a look around, I think you’d agree with me,” Changmin tells him, running a hand through Chanhee’s hair and throwing his other arm under his head as he rolls over onto his back. Chanhee shuffles around with him without losing his grip or hesitating, and it’s really kind of impressive. He’s like a koala - a sleepy, sleepy koala. 

“No,” Is all Chanhee offers back, his voice a little louder from being jostled around, but it’s still entirely laced with the thickness of sleep. 

“No?” Changmin echoes, a twitch teasing the corners of his lips, “But we’ll be late.” He doesn’t make a move to get up though, rather, he starts gently gliding his fingers over Chanhee’s back under the blanket, making him hum contently and grip his waist tighter.

“No,” Chanhee affirms, still never opening his eyes or fully waking up. Truthfully, there isn’t that much light filtering into the room, and Chanhee’s sleepy antics kind of make Changmin want to fall back into dreamland himself. But a day is a day, and there are things that need to be done.

“Yes,” Changmin retorts, rubbing his nose lightly into Chanhee's hair that’s been tickling at his cheek, “Time to get up.”

He doesn't answer right away, but he hasn't drifted back to sleep because Changmin can feel his hands moving along his sides, nearly tickling him. He's about to repeat himself when Chanhee pinches him right under his ribcage without warning.

“Hey!” Changmin squeaks, a laugh somehow escaping him through the touch, “What was that for?” He feels Chanhee trying to pull some skin between his fingers again, so he takes no time in trying to wriggle away from his death grip. It's difficult, especially because he can see that Chanhee's smiling now, totally awake without showing it. 

“Let’s go back to sleep, I know we’re not late for anything. It’s Sunday,” He says matter-of-factly, letting Changmin escape from his arms. He finally opens his eyes and looks up at him through sleepy lids, smiling sweetly as he readjusts himself. He crosses his arms over Changmin’s chest, resting his chin there and letting his boyfriend hold him softly. His hair is all mussed against the pillow because he’s horrible at staying put while asleep, but he looks all the cuter to Chanhee.

“It _is_ Sunday,” Changmin murmurs, bringing the blanket up over both of them more snugly, “But we’ll still be late if we don’t get up.”

“You're up now,” Chanhee yawns, letting his eyes flutter shut again. He’s suddenly more comfy than ever wrapped up in Changmin’s embrace. 

“You have to be up, too,” Changmin giggles, poking his side, making him squirm and complain. 

“For what?” Chanhee whines, a small bite to his tone. He tries to subtly grab enough skin to pinch Changmin on the chest, but he gets reprimanded and stops. He’s too sleepy to fight him on this, anyway.

“We’ll be late for loving each other,” Changmin sings in a sickeningly sweet tone, making Chanhee want to gag. If the other guys ever heard him say such a thing they’d never hear the end of it. He’s endlessly grateful that they only dorm in pairs of two nowadays, counting that as a blessing.

“Oh god, _gross_ ,” He says, sticking his tongue out and pretending to die, “Why are you so mushy right now?” 

Changmin laughs and Chanhee can feel his chest rumbling under his arms, and he peeks up to see him looking very happy with himself. He smiles at him stupidly, and Changmin kisses him quickly.

“Not gross,” He mumbles, “I’m only telling the truth.” He tries to kiss him again, but Chanhee’s pulling himself further up, covering his loud mouth with his hand. He laughs at the comically upset look on Changmin’s face, only retracting his grip on him after Changmin decides it’d be fun to lick his palm. Disgusting.

“Ugh!” Chanhee groans, wiping his hand onto Changmin’s shirt roughly, “Nasty.” He doesn't bother to hide the smile that’s found a permanent home on his lips though, giving himself away.

Changmin wraps his arms more tightly around Chanhee so he can’t wiggle around anymore and pouts until he gives in and leans down to kiss him. It’s barely there but completely wholehearted, making Changmin sigh happily.

“Why are you so perfect?” He asks as Chanhee rolls off of him, stretching out and yawning at his side. He looks at him adoringly, watching as he rubs at his eyes and fully blinks the sleep from them. He deems it his turn to scoot closer and wrap his arms around him, laying his head on his chest heavily. 

Chanhee holds him and lackadaisically gives another kiss to the top of his head, “What’s gotten into you? You’re acting like you’re drunk or something,” He says, but Changmin can hear the smile on his lips. 

“I’m just drunk in love with you, that’s all,” He mumbles, smushing his cheek flatter against Chanhee’s chest. He can hear his heart thrum loudly in his chest like some kind of drumbeat lullaby, drowning out any sputtering protest he makes.

Despite it and after a few minutes, everything’s quiet again and Chanhee’s breathing evens out. The sun is just beginning to really draw in through the curtains, but if Changmin brings the blanket over them, they can stay in their own little cocoon without being disturbed. 

Maybe he can sleep for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
